Pumpkinator
The Pumpkinator is a gigantic robot created by the four Jack-O-Bots combining to destroy Crash Nebula's entire world. It first appeared in the episode Scary Godparents, serving as the main antagonist of the episode. It arrived in the Planet of Jacklant to prepare for The P.D.D.C., The Pumpkinator Doomsday Device Countdown. It was later destroyed by Timmy Turner. Character The Pumpkinator is an evil villain that destroys planets by growing vines which dig into the surface of the planet. It then causes a countdown. When the countdown reaches zero, the Pumpkinator explodes, the planet going along with it. In the television special that Timmy was watching, the Pumpkinator split back into the original Jack-O-Bots after it destroyed the pumpkin-shaped planet it was on. Description 30 ft tall, the Pumpkinator is similar in shape to the Jack-O-Bots: it is shaped like a jack-o'-lantern with arms and legs. It also wears a horned helmet on it's head, and has vine appendages which dig into the surface of the planet while it is counting down to explode. A countdown timer appears out of its helmet when it is about to destroy itself and the planet it is on. It is equipped with rocket launchers in its shoulders and a powerful flamethrower in its mouth. Voice The Pumpinator created by Timmy's wish spoke with the voices of the popular kids. However, when the countdown timer reached one minute, it spoke in a deeper, more demonic voice. During its second appearance on Unwish Island, it spoke with this voice all the time. Background When Timmy wished that everyone's Halloween costumes would become real and scary, everyone become real and scary versions of the costumes they were wearing. The popular kids (Tad, Chad, Trixie and Veronica) had been wearing authentic Jack-O-Bot costumes, and were turned into actual Jack-O-Bots. When all four of the Jack-O-Bots merged together, the Pumpkinator was created. It planned to transform into a giant doomsday device that would destroy the Earth. After four minutes, it transformed and started counting down from 59 seconds. Just before the timer ran out, Timmy unwished the wish and the Pumpkinator was turned back into the popular kids in costumes, who fell together into a harmless pile. Since it was wished away, it became a resident of Unwish Island where it, like everyone else on the island, has a deep hatred for Timmy. Jack-O-Bots The Jack-O-Bots are four smaller pumpkin robots, and when all four are together, they combined to create the Pumpkinator. Unlike the Pumpkinator, the Jack-O-Bots do not have horned helmets. Each robot has its own color: silver, gold, ruby, diamond. These robots are equipped with jet boots, freeze rays, and tracking devices. In the Crash Nebula movie that Timmy was watching, the four Jack-O-Bots appeared flying away from the planet that was destroyed after the Pumpkinator self destructed. Timmy was seen pointing at a Jack-O-Bot, telling Cosmo and Wanda he wants to be one for halloween. Cosmo and Wanda were happy to grant his wish but were unable to as Wanda revealed the costumes have been won in a contest, which was then revealed to be the rich kids who bribed the judges into handing them over. Due to Timmy's wish, Chad and Tad transformed into real Jack-O Bots who froze Elmer. The two Jack-O-Bots then began to contact the other two Jack-O-Bots, who were originally Trixie and Veronica before transforming into real Jack-O-Bots as well due to the wish, and the four combined to form the Pumpkinator. When Timmy unwished the wish, the Pumpkinator was reverted back to the rich kids in the Jack-O-Bots costumes, who became unconscious after they fell and spilled their candy. Gallery ScaryGodparents609.jpg ScaryGodparents611.jpg ScaryGodparents604.jpg ScaryGodparents625.jpg ScaryGodparents615.jpg ScaryGodparents663.jpg ScaryGodparents624.jpg ScaryGodparents623.jpg Navigation Category:Destroyers Category:Fairly OddParents Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Monsters Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Supervillains Category:On & Off Category:Evil Creation Category:Genderless Category:Immortals Category:Aliens Category:Giant Category:Cataclysm Category:Redeemed Category:Karma Houdini